Formatting instructions for our journals
Papers are best uploaded here as .pdf files. This preserves the formatting you intend. ' A free downloadable copy of PDFCreator is available at:'Sourceforge PDFCreator web page If you prefer not to use pdf then please follow these guidelines These are based on the formating instructions used by CRISP (CURRENT RESEARCH IN SOCIAL PSYCHOLOGY) an e-journal. They recommend not using MS-Word styles and auto-formatted text because these features do not translate well to HTML and do not display in a reliable manner across different platforms, systems, browsers, and browser versions. In addition, they unnecessarily inflate the size of the files. TITLE (14-PT TIMES, TIMES NEW ROMAN FONT or VERDANA, ALL BOLD, JUSTIFY LEFT) AuthorFirst AuthorLast Affiliation ABSTRACT (12-POINT, ALL CAPS, ALL BOLD) Italic 12-point Times New Roman, Times or Verdana Font. FIRST-LEVEL HEADING (12-POINT, ALL CAPS, BOLD) Before you begin typing, turn off all MS-Word auto-formatting. Set-up the page as 8-1/2 x 11 (US Letter), with one-inch margins on all sides. All paragraphs are single-spaced, justified-left only, with a single blank line between paragraphs and between headers and paragraphs. Use only 12-point Times Times New Roman or Verdana font. Do not use any symbols (spell out symbols such as "Chi-square"). Do not use curly or "smart" quotes. All quotes (single, double, and apostrophes) must be straight quotes. Do not use MS-Word Styles.(Set the style to "Normal"; depending on your default settings, you may then need to set the fonts to Times, Times New Roman or Verdana 12-point. Do not use em- or en-dashes. Do not use super- or sub-scripts. Do not insert page-breaks or section-breaks. Let the text flow naturally. Do not insert headers or footers (this includes page numbers). Do not provide a word count or key words. Do not use auto-numbering or auto-bulleting. Do not use tabs or multiple spaces to place text in a particular position on a page. Do not indent any text (see above, all text is justified left only). All non-proprietary stimulus materials, instruments, and questionnaires must be included (usually in an appendix, following the REFERENCES section). If you are conducting statistical analyses using analysis of variance methods (including ANOVA, OLS, SEM), you must include a correlation table for all variables in your analyses, that also indicates the mean, standard deviation, and number of cases for each variable. Second-Level Heading (12-Point, First letter of first word word c apitalized, the rest not except if Proper name all bold - camel case) Use APA citation styles (author last name and year of publication in text, with a "REFERENCES" section at the end of the paper see Style manual. Third-Level Heading (12-Point, First letter of first word word c apitalized, the rest not except if Proper name all bold, all italic - camel case) What about Tables? Tables should be inserted as an image What about Figures? They are rarely necessary and we discourage authors from including them because they tend to take up unnecessary space. Usually the elements of a figure can be explained through text and tables. What about Footnotes? Notes can be inserted as hyperlinks to another page. Preface the link with the number of your article (eg 1345: )so this becomes a unique pagename REFERENCES (FIRST-LEVEL HEADING) Jones, Kelly. 2004. "Article Title," Journal, ##:pp. Smith, Chris. 2003. Book Title, City: Publisher. The following may be linked to seperate pages with unique page name (eg 1345: ) APPENDIX A (FIRST-LEVEL HEADING) This is where you might place a questionnaire. APPENDIX B (FIRST-LEVEL HEADING) This is where you might place a correlation matrix. AUTHOR NOTE This is the place to acknowledge entities who helped you with your work: Individuals, institutions, or funding agencies AUTHOR BIOGRAPHY This is where you can put a few lines of information about yourself. Include your e-mail address. You may link to your own webpage, or if appropriate your User page on the Wiki